Battle Aboard the St. Anne/(Transcript)
(episode opens) *Narrator: As their Pokemon journey continues, Ash and Liam are one step closer to achieving their dream of becoming a Pokemon master. Last time, Ash and Liam defeated the Vermilion City gym leader and earned their Thunder badges. *(Ash looks at his Thunder badge, laughs, and then notices something) *Ash: Hey! *Pikachu: kachu. ("Golly") *Narrator: Has Ash and Liam's ship finally come in? Or will our heroes be cruisin' for a bruisin'? *Ash: (V.O.) Battle Aboard the St. Anne! *Liam: Gosh! *Ash: Wow! *Misty: Beautiful! *Yui: Is that the luxury cruise ship you told us about, Misty? *Misty: No, not quite it, Yui, but it's here. *Ash: Oh, man. I'd love to cross the ocean on a ship like this! *Brock: Yeah, just think of all the Pokemon that we'd be able to see along the way. *Misty: Oh, for sure! Just imagine! Sunbathing on deck all day, just a nice, long, relaxing cruise. *Ben: Well, there's one ship for it. Her name is the St. Anne. Me and my fellow PDU training academy classmates held a graduation party aboard her. Several days out on the high seas. *Ui: That sounds great, Ben. *Brock: But think about it, we could never afford a cruise like that. *(most of our heroes feel down after realizing that Brock is right and walk away) *Ash: Reality can really bum you out. *Mugi: Maybe I can get us on board. *Ash: How? *Mugi: You see, my family runs a whole company of music stores, meaning that we're rich. *Ben: Oh yeah, I thought you told me about that when we first met. The Kotobuki family is one of the richest families in business! *Yui: Yeah, and the store I bought Geeta from is in her family's business consortium! *Mio: That's how Yui was able to get her guitar for only $500 instead of the original price of $2,500. *Ritsu: I remember that day. We had to get temp jobs to help Yui buy it before Mugi did that. *Ash: Great story, but what about me, Brock, Misty, and Liam? *Ben: Good point, Mugi might be able to get herself, her friends, and her former teacher aboard, and maybe I can get aboard, but what about the others? *???: Congratulations! *(our heroes look up) *???: You guys are so lucky! You can go on a super deluxe sea cruise! (chuckle) *Everyone: A sea cruise? *???: Well, it's like, you know, we have these incredible, super cool tickets for you. *???: Cool! *???: Cool, huh? *Misty: What? *???: These are tickets for the biggest party ever on board the St. Anne cruise liner! *Ash: The famous St. Anne? *Ben: That same ship we were gazing at? *???: Cool! *???: The coolest ship on the sea! *Brock: Oh! *???: Everyone's going to be together and have, like, the coolest party! And I'm certain some former classmates and a former teacher of a member of the Kotobuki family would be more than welcome! *???: Cool! *???: And the party is for Pokemon trainers only. *???: Cool! *???: Step this way! *???: (giggles) *???: It'll be a radical party! All of the most radical Pokemon trainers will be there! *Ash: Do you know anybody who says radical anymore? *Ben: I do, some friends of mine out on a beach far from here. *???: Okay, here are your tickets! *Brock: We'd love to go on the Pokemon trainer cruise, but we really don't have the money to pay for it, save for Ben and Mugi here. *???: Oh, whoa! Like, you don't understand. *???: Cool! *???: They're totally free! *Ash: Huh? *???: Totally free! To. ta. lly. free! *Ash: For free? Why are you giving them away? *???: Like, we have to go out with our boyfriends but we wanted to give our tickets to cool Pokemon fans. *???: Cool! *???: We saw you and thought you looked really cool. Just take these, and have a really cool time. *Ash: (takes the tickets) Thanks a lot! *???: No sweat! *???: Cool! *???: Have a nice day, for sure! (the two girls run away) *Ash: Alright! This really is cool, isn't it? *Pikachu: Pikachu ("Tell me about it!") *Ben: You know, Ritsu, since you and your band mates are here, how about we talk to the captain of the St. Anne and have you guys perform a song for the other attendants at the party? *Ritsu: Hey! Not a bad idea! *Yui: Yeah! It'll be just like our live house performance on New Year's Eve! *Mugi: It would be nice to play! *Azusa: Well, it sounds fun. *Mio: It would be cool to play on a cruise ship. *Sawako: I think you should take the opportunity. *Ui: Yeah! I'd love to see you all play again! *Jun: For sure! *Brock: The St. Anne! Wow. *Ash: Yeah, and that Pokemon party. *Ben: Sounds like my kind of party, and with After School Tea Time performing, it's got to be good! *Ash: I wonder which one of these ships is the St. Anne. *Misty: (looks to her right) I think that's it! *Brock: Wow. That's incredible. *Misty: It's huge! *Pikachu: Pika ("Giant") *Ben: Golly, been a long time since I last saw her. *(Ritsu was carrying her Egg she got from Surge, the egg began to glow a little) *Liam: Hey! Did I just see that egg glow, Ritsu? *(Meanwhile, the two girls with the tickets spy on our heroes and soon reveal themselves to be Team Rocket in disguise) *Jessie: We did it! We got them! *James: (still disguising his voice) Like, wow! Don't I make, like, the coolest girl? *(Jessie attacks him) *Jessie: Stop acting like an ignoramus! (drags James to the lighthouse) *James: Ow. *(inside the lighthouse, Team Rocket prepares to talk with their boss and the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni) *Meowth: We got a call from the boss. (presses a button to bring Giovanni onscreen) Greetings, sir. *Giovanni: So the team is all there. *Team Rocket: Sir! *(A Persian soon walks in and starts rubbing Giovanni) *Meowth: Meow! What's with the Persian? *(Giovanni starts stroking his Persian) *Meowth: Hey, boss. What about Meowth? Ain't I your favorite anymore? *Giovanni: I'm totally disgusted watching you fail me when I expect total perfection! Purr-fection, like this beautiful Persian. *Meowth: But, Meowth. *Giovanni: If you want to make me happy, you can make sure our latest plan succeeds. *Meowth: Meowth! *Giovanni: Have you handed out all the tickets to the St. Anne cruise? *Jessie: Yes. All of the Pokemon trainers were delighted to take them. *James: Was it really alright for us to give out all those tickets for free? *Giovanni: A small price to pay for what I'll get in return. *Jessie and James: (gasp) *Giovanni: My men have already secretly boarded the St. Anne. When I give them the signal, they will take the Pokemon from all the trainers we tricked into boarding the ship. *Meowth: That's the boss for ya! A real genius! *Giovanni: This time, failure is out of the question. *Jessie and James: Aye aye, sir! *Meowth: We can do it! *Giovanni: (smiles and chuckles) *(to Ash and co., Ritsu's egg was glowing brighter than the previous one) *Azusa: Um, Ritsu-senpai, the egg. Its glowing again. *(the egg glows a second time, this time it glowed completely) *Ui: Now it's glowing brighter! *Ritsu: does that mean it's going to hatch, soon? *Ben: Sure does! *Liam: Right about... Now! *(Right on Liam's cue, the egg hatches *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *-